


Curry and a phone charger can wait.

by johnboyegabombs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Smooching, Trans Bruce Banner, Trans Male Character, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnboyegabombs/pseuds/johnboyegabombs
Summary: Thor and Bruce get trapped in the elevator at Stark tower.What could possibly happen next?





	Curry and a phone charger can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some trans marvel content. Thus this was born.
> 
> I know the trapped-in-an-elevator trope has been done before, but oh well. That's what makes it a trope!
> 
> Big thanks to my best friend Kat for letting me bounce ideas off her and in turn giving me ideas back!
> 
> Enjoy!

The elevator shuddered to a halt with a metallic grinding sound. Bruce swore under his breath and sat down in the corner.

Thor stiffened, and crouched down next to him.

“Hey, buddy, sun’s getting real low-”

“Thor, I’m fine. I guess I’m just kinda pissed at myself for not keeping a phone charger in the lab.”

Thor smiled and sat in the adjacent corner.

“Really? All that world-changing technology and no chargers?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and smiled.

“I myself have a delicious lunch with my name on it. I got takeout last night, curry from that place you were talking about. I managed to muster enough willpower to save myself some for today.”

Thor’s stomach rumbled right on cue.

“So, what exactly are you working on in that lab of yours?”

“We’re testing a prototype water purifier. If it’s a success, it’ll neutralise all known pathogens and remove foreign particulates almost instantly. And it’ll be able to be mass produced, and on an enormous scale. There’s a lot of people that need clean water.”

Thor smiled.

“That’s wonderful. You do good work, Banner.”

He noticed a small pin badge attached to Bruce’s Stark Industries lanyard and pointed to it.

“What does that badge mean?”

Bruce looked down at it.  
Aw crap.

“I know I’m not fully aware of all symbolism in midgardian culture. Should I perhaps, erm, Google it?”

“No, it’s the, erm, well, it’s the, erm, trans flag.”

Thor’s confusion was obvious.

“The what flag?”

“It’s a flag representing, erm, transgender people.”

Bruce fiddled with the hair on the back of his head. Thor’s expression didn’t change.

“What does that mean? Is that something I should Google?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Bruce took a deep breath before continuing.

“Transgender refers to someone who’s gender identity doesn’t match the sex they were assigned at birth. Basically, for want of a better expression, their parts on the outside don’t match who they are on the inside.”

Bruce felt as if a sack of bricks had been lifted from his shoulders, though those in his stomach still remained. Thor’s face lit up with understanding.

“Oh! I had no idea this was even a phenomenon among midgardians! Is it as common as on Asgard?”

“I mean it’s not super common, we’re- they’re still a minority, but more and more people these days know being trans is a thing.”

Once he started, he couldn’t stop rambling.

“I mean, hate crime and suicide rates are still pretty high, and a lot of insurance companies don’t cover surgeries and hormones, and loads of trans kids get kicked out-”

“Bruce.”

One word from Thor silenced him. 

“Don’t fret. It’s not a big thing, and it’s noble of you to show your support for them. I had a friend as a child. Trygve. He was, as you say, transgender. We were good friends. We used to wrestle and run races and fight with toy swords, all the things Loki hated. Trgyve never let me win because I was a prince.”

A pause.

“He was the first boy I ever kissed.”

Well, shit.  
Here goes nothing.

“So you might be amenable to me kissing you?”

Thor’s jaw hit the elevator floor.

“Surely you’re joking?”

“Thor, I’d never joke about this. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if I wasn’t at all your type, we could leave this situation as if nothing had happened. I guess I’m not like asgardians, I’m not tall and muscly and beautiful-”

“You clearly haven’t met many asgardians. My people differ in appearance as much as yours. In any instance, you’re definitely my type. I’d made peace with being your friend, sure you couldn’t feel the same way. And you may not stand as tall as I, but you’re definitely handsome. And kind, and intelligent and many other things.”

Bruce was kinda blushing.

“You’re handsome too. Beautiful. Stunning. And kind, too, and generous and loving and a great leader. And you have pretty eyes.”

Now they were both blushing. There was a pregnant pause.

“Yes,” Thor said simply. Bruce snorted.

“Yes, you’re all those things?”

“Yes, I’d be amenable to you kissing me. Very much so.”

His smile lit up the room. Well, elevator. In an instant, Bruce was in Thor’s lap, his hands on his shoulders, gently, passionately, lovingly kissing him. They barely noticed the elevator shuddering to life, and the doors opening and minute later. There wasn’t anyone waiting outside to intrude on their intimate moment.

Not that they’d care.

**Author's Note:**

> Trgyve is an OC I made up just for this. The name came from reedsy's norse name generator, and apparently means 'trustworthy', which seemed appropriate for the first boy Thor ever kissed ^_^
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
